Hello Moon
by Lady Zymurgy
Summary: Many years after the war there are still remnants of the death eaters attempting to get revenge on the order for killing their loved ones and friends. Hermione's life changes forever as she crosses paths with one such person.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, Remus didn't die and also never married Tonks. Many years after the war ended, but they are still hunting the finals remnants of the deatheaters and overall really bad guys.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Hermione ran through the forest knowing that death was fast on her train. Grinding to a halt a stitch ripped through her side. Accepting defeat she slumped up against a rock. Her pursuer appeared out of the trees with a look of pure hate in her eyes.

Hermione looked into the eyes of Fenrir Greybacks mate.

Both stared into the others eyes, finally after what felt like an eternity the she-wolf spoke.

"You will suffer for my loss. I will do everything in my power to keep you alive until you are begging for death."

Leaping through the air she landed on Hermione's leg. With a loud crack a cry fell from Hermione's lips as sharp bone ripped through her flesh.

A look of sadistic pleasure was on the she-wolfs face, twisting her foot a little to further the pain, she stepped of her leg.

Grabbing one of Hermione's arms she violently tore it out of place, leaving it to dangle uselessly by her side.

Unable to do anything Hermione writhed in pain on the ground.

The she-wolf yanked Hermione up once again by her broken leg. Holding the girl upside down she bit into the soft flesh of Hermione's calf. Letting her venom flow into the wound she ground her teeth into the bone. Dropping her to the group she grabbed Hermione's good arm and slowly started to break each finger on her hand, one at a time.

The pain was so terrible, Hermione couldn't think straight. Unable to fight back her cries they echoed through out the forest.

She should have known better than to come alone. She should have let someone know right away. She hoped someone saw her patronus message and came, if not in time to save her, at least in time to catch the she-wolf.

Another scream tore through her lips as she was bitten yet again. This could only end badly.

Then she blacked out.

* * *

There you go, first chapter! Hope you like it!  
Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

The sun shone onto her bed causing her to wake. Moving to sit up strong hands pressed her back down.

"Not yet, you barely made it." A familiar male voice said.

"Huh?" her voice rough from lack of use. A low moan escaped as a dull pain throbbed throughout her body.

A new voice piped up "Drink this." She obeyed and swallowed the potion, her mind still too groggy to recognize the voices.

Slowly opening her eyes she saw the faces of Professor Lupin and Madam Pomfrey.

"There we go, that's a start." Remus smiled. "Every one is eating lunch right now." He explained, "They will be back soon."

"Happened?" Hermione croaked.

"You foolishly went after Greyback's mate on your own." He chastised, "We found out without a moment to spare." He finished quietly.

"Sorry, dumb." She said, annoyed with her inability to form full sentences.

"Go back to sleep, you're still nowhere near better." He told her calmly.

Then once again she drifted off.

Waking up much later Hermione was unsure of how long she was out for.

Slowly moving her head she tried to look around; she was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, Harry was in a chair next to her bed.

"_So they must be taking shifts_" she surmised.

Carefully reaching out her arm she prepared for the pain, but it never came. She examined her hand, all the bones were healed.

She slowly reached over and touched Harry's leg.

Jumping in his seat he woke up.

"Hermione! Thank Merlin! You've been out for so long." He said, relief evident on his face.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked.

"About a week now. We've been taking turns waiting for you to come around." He answered. "You woke up a moment while Remus was here three days ago."

A whole week! Why was she still here? It doesn't take that long to mend some broken bones.

Once again she examined her body. She already established her right was fine. What about her broken leg? She stretched it out and immediately regretted it.

A burning pain shot through her body and she cried out from the shock.

Harry jumped out of his chair, "Don't move you're leg! The bite is going to take longer to heal. Spells and potions don't work the same. You should know that already. Lie still." He tried to calm her.

Hermione froze when he finished talking.

"Bite?" she choked out.

'You don't remember?" Harry asked shocked. "Hermione, I'm sorry." His voice full of pain for his friend.

The memory slowly coming back like she was walking out of a fog.

Silent tears rolled down her cheek.

Harry watched helpless as one of his best friends started to remember the night of the attack.

"What's going to happen to me?" She sobbed, the gravity of the situation weighing down.

"I'll be looking after you for the next while" said the voice of Remus Lupin as he walked into the room.

Hermione looked into the eyes of her former professor.

"I don't understand," she said, "she was in human form."

Her eyes pleading for a possible hope.

"Neither do we." Remus admitted. "The rules for an alpha are not the same as the rules for a normal wolf. It may be the same for the alpha's mate as well."

Sitting hear the bed he continued. "While in human form we are still venomous. It's not as potent though, if a bite were to break the flesh it

would only cause it to heal at a much slower rate. You already know this of course. But what you don't' know is that rarely, very rarely, a bite in

human form can change the victim. You aren't healing as planned. You should have made more progress by now. Instead, the wound is reacting

more like a wolf bite."

Hermione sat in silence, trying to absorb the new information.

"So," she paused, "I'm infected?"

The word suddenly didn't seem right, like all she had was the flu or the cold. No amount of bed rest would fix this.

"Only time can tell." Remus replied.

"You mean we're waiting for the full moon." She spat back.

She shouldn't be angry towards him; he was only trying to help. Feeling bad for snapping at him she apologized.

"I'm sorry." She said, lying back down and staring at the ceiling.

"I understand." He replied. "It's a lot of take in. We do have two and a half weeks until the next full moon. There is still some time to prepare."

"No matter what happens we are going to be here for you." Harry said, finally speaking up.

"I know you guys will," she smiled at Harry, "But what about the wizarding world?"

* * *

There we go.

Please let me know what you think! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

So this is the first chapter from Remus's point of view. As per usual with most stories Italics define either flashbacks or internal thoughts. You'll be able to tell the difference.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to play with old friends.

* * *

The wizarding world, the place where old wounds refused to heal.

There were still a lot of prejudices towards people infected with lycanthropy. Many people were still upset with those who chose to side with Voldemort, many still believed that werewolves were inherently evil.

Remus internally snorted at the thought, inherently evil. It took him years to fully believe that he wasn't, it took years and a group of very close friends.

He felt bad for Hermione, she would now be laced with the same prejudices that the many others in their situation didn't choose. No one chooses to be a werewolf, and no decent werewolf will infect another person if given the choice. Accidents happen, but with the invention of the wolfsbane potion those are few and far between.

Unlike when he was first changed, she would have a support group from the start, friends and family who understood what she was going through, who would help her to stay strong.

"Let the wizarding world work itself out," He replied to her comment. "We will stand with you no matter what, just like Harry said."

"Just rest Hermione, Madam Pomfrey thinks that you'll be finished healing within the week if you rest enough." Harry said, "We had a hell of a time convincing her that us just sitting by your bed wouldn't cause any problems. She hasn't changed much since we first left Hogwarts." He chuckled quietly

"Thanks again, both of you. It means so much to me that you've all been waiting for me to wake up." Hermione smiled. "How," she paused, "how does my leg look?"

Remus and Harry shared a look.

Remus leaned over, "It was quite a terrible wound, even if she was in human form. Her strength was incredible; it took 4 of us to catch her. Your leg will heal fine, but there will be a large scar that covers most of the outside of your thigh and another smaller one on your calf."

Remus thought back on the night they found her, broken and bleeding on the ground. The site was horrific, that one person could bare so much and still live was amazing.

_Her leg was mangled, large half moon shaped wounds were scattered across her thigh. Her right hand was crumpled at grotesque angles and her arm hung limp at her side, a large bruise already forming on the shoulder._

_The light of the moon only added to the ghostly pallor her skin had taken._

_It took all of his strength to pursue the she wolf and not stay to keep Hermione safe. The others needed his help first._

_"Remus! South!" the cry came and he shot south to cut off the escape._

_Other shouts and directions were tossed between the group but all he could concentrate on was capturing the monster who did this to his Hermione._

Jumping back from the memory he was shocked by the level of possessiveness he felt.

No, it wasn't being possessive, he was being protective. He was the same with Harry, Ron, Ginny and any of the other younger members of the order.

His Hermione, it was only a heat of the moment comment.

He felt the tell tale itch at the back of his mind when Moony disagreed.

"_She is ours_." He heard the whisper. "_She is part of our pack_."

"_Pack_." Remus snorted. "_Two hardly makes a pack_."

"_You see those humans as your pack and you know it_," The wolf argued. "_but now we can make our own pack_."  
"_I'm not biting people, you know that. I'm disgusted that you would assume Hermione would as well._" He growled at his inner self.

"_You don't need to bite to create a pack, not if you have a mate_." Moony replied.

"**_No_**." Remus said firmly. "_I will not force the girl into your sick fantasies. You pervy old dog, she's half our age!_"

"_Force has nothing to do with it, you will be the only male that delicious young she wolf will know. You are the alpha of your little pack of two, nature will take its due course."_ The wolf replied in a matter of fact tone.

"_I'm old and worn out. How's that for your argument? Nature will hold until a suitable mate arrives, if ever."_ Remus replied smugly.

_"You are not old and worn out, you can't lie to me like you do those humans. You've allowed yourself to become this way. It's unnatural. If you'd just listen to me this wouldn't have happened, it's not too late to change either. A wolf is never supposed to look so,"_ he paused searching for the word, "_so like you!"_

"_I'm not going to shag random women."_ Remus replied dryly

"_Is it my fault I want you to get laid? It affects me too you know."_ The wolf grumbled. "_You can't fight it though, you feel it already. The prospect of teaching this new pup, showing her the way of her new life is changing you already. You'll look 10 years younger by the end of 10 days, I will bet you that."_

"_You have nothing to bet with,"_ Remus commented, "_I don't accept."_

"Remus?" a new voice shook him out of his internal conversation.

"Remus?" Harry said again.

"Sorry," he smiled at the two "Moony and I were just having a lengthy discussion."

"Will I be able to do that?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, you may start any day now. Most likely you won't be able to until after the full moon. It's almost like meeting an old friend for the first time. They know everything about you, but you've only just met. It's something to get used to, the voice in your head. It'll almost be like talking with yourself, or arguing depending on the subject." Remus laughed a little.

"How will I know their name?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"The guys kinda named him, young Moony liked it and that's the way it's been. I don't know how it works. She'll have a name eventually; something will just feel natural to call her when you're talking." Remus answered.

"She? So it'll be a girl?" Hermione asked.

"I assume so; I think it goes with the gender of the person infected. It seems only natural as well since you'll be a female wolf when you transform that your inner wolf would have a female gender." Remus explained.

"So what were you and Moony talking about?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing, just arguing with myself." Remus mumbled thoughtfully.

* * *

There we go, chapter 3.

Hope you liked it. Please remember to review!


	4. Chapter 4

This one has no specific point of view. You'll be able to see a bit of Remus's mind and bit of Hermione's throughout the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not claim the characters in dis story. I disclaim them.

* * *

The days leading up Hermione's release went by quickly.

Remus would sit with her most of the day to answer her many questions and also teach her the wolf lore not known by the general wizard public. She didn't realize there was so much personal information that was never included in her text books. The books were written by those who were never werewolves and with the belief that the reader would never become one. It made her wonder how much may by missing from books on other human or human like magical creatures.

Through out the day when she had moments alone she would try to make contact with her inner wolf.

Sitting by the Black Lake Hermione was once again trying to make contact.

_"Hello?"_ she thought quietly to herself. _"Is anyone there?"_

She tried to keep her mind blank as she listened for a reply.

_"Hello?"_ she thought again, trying to think louder.

She was sure it almost worked once before. She had felt a silent presence once, but before she could try again Madam Pomfrey entered the room and broke her concentration, this was when she had taken to sitting by the lake.

_"Hello"_ she barely noticed it, like a whisper on the wind.

_"Hello?"_ she asked again wanting to hear the voice once more. If only to prove she didn't imagine it.

_"Hermione"_ just as quiet as before, but it was there.

She felt that silent presence again, though not so silent now.

As soon as it appeared she felt it slip away. Looking around she suddenly felt very alone, like she didn't realize it until the voice came and left.

Being alone had never bothered her before, she loved to be alone. Not that she didn't love her friends but sometimes one needed to be alone to think, study or read.

Now it just felt…unnatural, she missed the little voice.

_"Hello? Are you still there?"_ she tried again, but she was so preoccupied with the new sense of silence she couldn't concentrate.

Finally giving up after a few more tries she got up to return to the hospital wing.

She wasn't set to leave till tomorrow so Madam Pomfrey got rather upset when she would be gone for too long on a walk.

Reentering the wing she bumped into Remus on his way out.

"There you are." He said with a smile. "Madam Pomfrey insisted I go to find you when you didn't return a half hour ago."

"Oh no!" Hermione cried. "Remus I'm sorry! Were you waiting that whole time?"

His smile seemed to light up his face, making him look years younger. Did he always look this way? It seemed like he was growing younger every day, his eyes were less worn. His hair, she could have sworn it used to have more grey in it.

"No no," He assured her. "I just got here. She ambushed me the moment I got through the door believing I was you."

"Miss Granger!" A loud voice echoed from across the room. "I told you to take it easy on that leg young woman! You've been gone a whole hour!"

Hermione did her best to look chastised. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I wasn't walking the whole time, I promise. I was actually just sitting by the lake."

"Never the less, the ground is no place for you. Back to bed." The older woman ordered. After she was settled in and Remus was in his usual chair she turned to him. "I heard my inner wolf today."

"Really?" Remus said with shock. He didn't expect her to be anywhere near hearing anything, there may be a possibility closer to the full moon but not now.

"It was very quiet, but she said 'hello' and 'Hermione'. At first I didn't believe it when I heard 'hello' so I said hello again and then she said 'Hermione'!" Hermione said with a proud smile.

"Was there anything else?" Remus asked with interest leaning forward.

"I felt her presence, but almost as quickly as it happened it left. I felt so alone. Like I was with someone and they vanished. Is that normal?" The feeling returning as she remembered how it first felt.

"Yes, it's very normal." Remus explained "Like I said before, it's like meeting an old friend. I can't begin to imagine life without moony." _"Boring, uneventful, depressing."_ The wolf started rattling off words in Remus head.

"Even now, he's adding his own commentary; apparently life without him would be boring, uneventful and depressing he says."

Hermione laughed a little at that. "Do you ever have differing opinions?" She asked.

"All the time. Like I said before, it can be like arguing with your self. It's not all bad though, we balance each other really." He replied.

"Would I be able to talk to him?" Hermione asked curiously_. "If he's so different then Remus, I wonder what he's like?"_ She thought to herself.

_"Yes yes yes!"_ the wolf cried in the back of his mind. _"Let her talk to me!"_

"Um, you could through me. Although I may not want to repeat some of the things he says." Remus answered.

"_That's not fair, she's talking to me."_ Moony grumbled.

"Why?" Hermione said mildly confused.

"Well, Moony is very," Remus paused to look for the word, "Forward. He speaks his mind a lot. Sometimes I'm not always comfortable with his opinion."

"Forward? As in,..?" Hermione left it open as a question. She really didn't want to say the word 'sexually' in front of her former professor. She also didn't want to jump to conclusions; maybe Moony just had foul language. Why would he worry about what Moony had to say to her? Did he not like her? Did he like her too much? For a brief moment she hoped it was the later. _"What am I thinking? The man used to be my professor! He didn't look like this though."_ She thought to herself stealing a quick glace over at Remus. It's true, he did look younger. There was no denying it. How did that happen?

"As in, well he's forward." Remus also not wanting to fully explain Moonies new obsession with her. "He lets me know his opinion right away and firmly believes I should also let others know his opinion."

"_Just tell her you coward. You know she'll be ours, might as well let everyone know to stay away from what's already claimed"_ the wolf said.

"Technically we are a pack now, the two of us. So I, being the more experienced, am the alpha. He wants everyone to know that you," _"will bare my children!" _"You will be more attached to us, I mean me, now." Noticing he slipped into Moonys habit of plural. "He's quite territorial." Remus finished, hoping she wouldn't realize what that implied.

"Oh, well I guess that's true. We are a little pack now." Hermione said. _"Territorial? Why would he be territorial over me, it's not like there are any other packs I could switch over too."_ Another brief flicker of hope that it was the 'like too much' option once again.

* * *

Ok, there it is.  
As per usual please leave a review. I would really like to know what you think.  
I love that it's being favourited and alerted, but please! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Moony speaks! for a bit at least.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter aside from the various books, bookmarks and Slytherin wall hanging I have. I would take a Weasley Boy though ^_^ just not Ron...or Percy.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the hospital wing windows adding a cheery glow to the room. It's two occupents were sitting in their usual places, one in bed the other on a chair near by.

Hermione was leaning against her headboard while she waiting for Remus to say something.  
"Will you still let me talk to him?" Hermione finally asked.

He looked as though he were going to refuse, then he sighed.

"Alright," he said reluctantly, "I'm not sure why though."

"Ok," she said. Pausing to think about what she would ask. "Will you be able to talk to my wolf?"

"I'm not sure," Moony replied through Remus, "We'll have to wait and see."

"Why can't I talk to my inner wolf right away?" she asked.

"Because your technically still human." He answered "Once the change starts to take more hold then you will be fully connected.

"Ok, that makes sense." She continued."Do you like Remus?"

"I wish he would take my advice more often." Moony said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not going to say that!" Remus almost shouted rejoining the conversation.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked, curious as to what Moony could say to cause such a reaction.

"Moony is just a little too enthusiastic about having another wolf around." Remus answered.

"I don't see how that's so bad." She replied. "It must be nice for him to get to meet someone."

"That's not it Hermione," he paused. "He's not just excited over a new friend. Well…how do I say this?" He looked at the mild bewilderment on Hermione's face.

"He's very enthusiastic over female company."

He waited to see her reaction. She'd find out eventually, he just rather he tell her and not Moony. Merlin only knows what that depraved wolf would say.

Hermione sat as she digested what she heard. "Female?" she asked, "What does that mat... oh!" she stopped mid sentence, realization dawning. Female COMPANY.  
She wasn't sure what to say about that. So it was true, Moony did like her too much. Well too much according to Remus, too much. Did Remus not approve? That thought left a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, like there was a sour spot.

"Like I said," Remus finally spoke, "he's very forward."

"You're the only male," Hermione said slowly "does it work like that, ummm, naturally?"

"That's the only thing I'm not sure of." Remus admitted, _"She may as well know the truth."_ he thought to himself.

"Moony hasn't been interesting in someone like this before. He, uh," Remus shifted uncomfortably "he is usually just into instant gratification." He finished, not really looking at her, a slight blush staining his cheeks.

Even through her shock she still thought his blush over revealing this information endearing.

If it were her own wolf saying naughty things about him she doubted she would have been able to admit it. Would she mind though?

"Why do you look so young?" she asked suddenly.

"I didn't think anyone would notice!" Remus said shocked. "Technically I never really aged"

"Yes you did." She contradicted. "You hair had grey and you're face was different, less smooth. I don't understand."

"That was because I was fighting what I am all these years. Imagine if you forced yourself to not do homework for a while week while you were still in school." Hermione gave a little shudder. "It would have been very difficult for you. It may even leave you exhausted at the end of the day" He paused, Hermione nodded.

"Imagine doing that every day for thirty-two years. Because of the wolf regeneration that can all be reversed though. Having you around, knowing I'm not alone, has given me less reason to fight it. It's like you've flipped some switch that made me realize I've only been making it hard on myself because that's what people expect. I don't want that for you, to end up the same. Believe it or not, there are ways to enjoy it."

Even as he spoke he seems to grow a little younger before her eyes. It was rather amazing; she could only stare in awe.

"I believe you." She breathed out quietly.

For a moment they just sat there looking into the others eyes.

Very quietly Hermione asked, "What do you think about Moony's idea?"

She could tell she had caught him off guard, he almost jumped in his seat.

"_You love the idea and you know it._" Moony said to him. "_You can't lie to me, I see how you react to her._"

"What I think?" Remus asked, his voice slightly higher then normal.  
"I, well, I…"

* * *

Talk about Cliffies, THAT is a cliffy.  
Hahaha, I thought I had to be mean if only once. I hate and love cliffies all at once. They are suspensful but leave you annoyed you can't find anything out right away.  
Patience is a virtue! I'm helping, really I am. :P


	6. Chapter 6

Update! It took a little longer then I planned but here it is! Hope you like it! There is only one word in italics that is actually just a voice fluctuation and not a though. You'll know.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.

* * *

"I don't know how to answer that Hermione. I don't want to say no because I don't' want to make you think you're unattractive or unwantable. You are! I don't want to say yes because Moony's and my emotions are so intertwined that I can't always tell what's him and what me. I haven't had time to asses the situation myself to see what my true opinion is without Moony's bias." He replied, not really looking at her but staring at the bed as he spoke, gesturing with his hands on occasion.

"It's rather confusing right now. I don't want to give you the wrong impression, and I won't want to scare you. I realize I'm not a young man anymore, I'm old enough to be your father! I can't begin to imagine what you think about thi.."

"Remus." Hermione interrupted.

"Yes?" He said finally looking up.

"Yes, technically you are old enough. You said so yourself though, you stopped aging. Right now you barely look a day over thirty. So unless you had a child at five, age isn't an issue any longer." Hermione said as she sat in her bed. Her hands were folding on her lap as she leaned forward as if she were explaining an obvious simple answer. "And well, I" She faltered a little. "I don't see your age as a problem anyways." Now it was her turn to shift uncomfortably.

Remus wasn't sure what to say. Had she really confessed an attraction? No, that was just jumping to conclusions. But what else would the comment mean?

"_Well she does have a point about my age."_ He thought to himself.

"_Of course she does!"_ Moony practically shouted. _"Hurry, bed her now before someone else claims her!"_

_  
"Are you mad?!"_ Remus asked shocked. _"That's not how it works and you know it! Humans don't claim one another as wolves do. If her wolf is anything like she is you'll have a fair time trying to 'claim' her as well. You'll most likely have to act less of a dominating ass and more of an equal."_

"_Don't tell __**me**__ how I'm supposed to act with my kind, and I won't tell you." _Moony huffed.

"_You'll see."_ Remus said smugly.

"Remus?" Hermione said.

"Yes, sorry?" He replied realizing he'd been quiet for a few moments.

"Were you talking with Moony again?" She asked.

"Yes, I was." He answered.

"What did he have to say?"

"Well he ordered me to do something, to which I said no. Then I told him he may have to change how he behaves when your wolf comes around. I said if she's anything like you she won't approve of his dominant behavior. Then he got upset saying if I stopped telling him how to act with his kind then he'd stop telling me what to do with mine." He explained.

"What do you mean if my wolf is like me?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you're a very strong woman. You can hold you ground among very skilled men who have studied for as long as you've been alive. You don't take your gender as a reason to be submissive to anyone. You also don't hold your skill above anyone. You see all as equals. A wolf on the other hand is very much ruled by strength, dominance and submissiveness. They claim what and who they want, marking them as their own. I believe your wolf will have traits similar to your own. Moony will have quite the fight if he expects a submissive mate." He answered

Hermione tilted her head to the side, a thoughtful expression on her face."So, she said "you think they'll become mates?"

Remus realized how he had worded his reply. Replaying the words it had sounded like they would end up together.

"Oh, well, I don't know really. Moony seems confident. But we'll have to wait for the full moon. I have no idea what will happen." He said.

"If our wolves start a relationship, er…become mates I guess, what does that mean about us?" Hermione asked looking at him. Her face was so strange, he couldn't read it at all.

"Our emotions and our wolves emotions are very intertwined. We would feel everything they felt and because of that the human is just as" He paused. "well, just as important to the mate as their mate is."

"But what does that do to the human? The one feeling the wolves emotions?" she pressed on.

"I feel Moony's emotions just as clearly as my own, enough to influence my own emotions to be the same. I confess I would not object to having a relationship with you but"

"Quit being so damn diplomatic Remus!" Hermione burst out, frustration written on her face. "I'm not a child, I'm not some flippant female. I will not be scared by anything you have to say. I'm not asking you to propose, and I'm not making a business contract with you! I do _confess_" She said the word almost mockingly "that I too would not object to a relationship with you. Remus, I'm not your student and I'm not too young for you. At this rate if you don't stop growing younger I'll be too old for you." She finished, her face a little flushed after her outburst.

He was dumb struck, he wasn't sure what to say. His whole reason for not accepting his feelings or Moonys feelings had been blown away in the whirl wind that is a frustrated Hermione Granger's rant.

"Really?" he finally said, feeling rather outed.

"Yes, really." She replied softly.

"Alright then," he said "lets just take this slowly for now. We'll let what happens happens?"

Hermione smiled and chuckled a little.

"Very well. And please, relax. Don't not do something because you're worried how I'll react. I assure you I'll do whatever I feel comfortable with and I'll let you know if I don't like something. I think I've demonstrated that already." She said rolling her eyes.

Remus laughed as well. "I'll do my best. Also don't worry, I should stop anti-aging in a few days. I'm just worried for your sake of what people will say or think."

"I can handle those people myself. Besides, it's only the ones we know that matter." She reached out and held one of his hands. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get to the full moon first."

Her hand felt so small in his, but at the same time so perfect. Like two pieces of a puzzle. He never wanted to let go.

They sat for a while longer talking and laughing. This sun slowly disappearing into the Scottish hills as the charmed sconces of the hospital wing lit themselves.

All too soon Madam Pomfrey was running into shoo him out for the night.

"Very well." Remus said unwillingly.

The woman satisfied she'd made her point clear retreated to her room after making sure Hermione was settled for the night.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Of course," Remus smiled "I come to see you everyday. I'll be here first thing in the morning to help you pack your things."

"Alright," Hermione smiled, "First thing."

Still holding her hand as he rose to leave she tugged him down and kissed his cheek.

"Good night." She whispered into his ear.

"Good night" He replied likewise. He then kissed her forehead and left for his own quarters.

As he lay in bed he still felt the tickle of her breath on his ear, a smile on his face as he drifted off, the three quarter moon shining into his room.

* * *

There it is! Please review and let me know what you think. Even if it is just, liked it, loved it, wtf were you thinking?

Thanks for your previous reviews!!


	7. Chapter 7

So soon! yes so soon! Because I wrote this one just at the same time (well after) as the previous one. I just didn't want to post them both in the same day.

Disclaimer: Not mind, just the plot. I wonder if JK ever reads any of the fanfic. Does she have any favs?

* * *

Hermione stayed awake a little while longer after Remus left. Slowly replaying the events of the afternoon in her mind. Every so often her finger tips would brush against her forehead where he had kissed her.

Looking out one of the windows she saw the moon, its light brightening an otherwise dark night.

The silver light added a new type of beauty she never noticed before. Like a sirens call it beckoned her outside, wanting to play with her among nature.

"Siren." She said to herself.

"_Hermione." _Came a whisper

It was the voice again, that familiar stranger.

"_You're back!"_ Hermione thought with glee.

"_My name."_ The voice said, slightly quieter then before, but it sounded please.

"_Don't go! Please! Your name? Please tell me!" _Hermione pleaded. The voice was such a few feeling. It made her feel complete, it was already an important part of her.

"_You already know it. You named me."_ The voice said with a smile. _"Siren."_

"_Siren."_ Hermione said.

She was right, Siren was right. Hermione had found her name. It was perfect. A blend of beauty and danger, like a Siren, like a wolf.

"_Please don't go. It's so lonely without you." _Hermione said.

"_I can't stay long, I wish I could. I can stay for short visits. Only until the full moon, then nothing can keep us apart." _Siren said her voice fading even more.

"_Until the full moon then." _Hermione said.

"_Until then my friend." _And Siren's voice along with per presence was gone again.

"Siren." Hermione whispered to the night and the moon. "My new best friend."

With that she lay down and fell asleep.

It was the day before the full moon. She and Remus had been brought back to the castle for her first change.  
Walking along the hall to the library Hermione was going to get a book to help her pass the time. The wall sconces lit her path giving a warm glow to the halls she knew so well.

"Hello my dear." A low voice rumbled from behind a statue.

Remus Lupin stepped out into her path. Hermione smiled as she approached him, reaching for his hand.  
Faster then she could realize he was in front of her. One arm around her waist holding her against him, his other caressing her face.

"Remus?" she said with shock. He was never this forward in the past few days, only going so far as a quick kiss. Not that she minding the sudden change. His arms well muscled, his chest firm and smooth. She looked into his eyes and they were different, but not from anti-aging.  
They were honey amber instead of their usual grey.

"Remus isn't in right now." Moony's low gravely voice rumbled in Hermione's ear. The vibrations of his lips causing her to shudder.

He traced a finger down the side of her face.

"So lovely." His voice sending impossible sensations along her body.

She couldn't speak, her voice refused to work. She was pretty sure she wasn't doing a very good job of standing on her own either. Once again, not that she minded, she could stay in these arms forever.

"It's a shame he doesn't let me come out and play more often." He said slowly placing a kiss on each end of her mouth. Never quite giving her a full kiss either time.

A small mew of disappointment escaped her throat.

A low laugh rumbled through his chest, "Oh the things I could do to you." His eyes ablaze as he stared into her own.

Once again a shiver when through her body and a blush rose to her cheeks as she imagined the things he might do.

Moony slowly started walking, backing Hermione in a direction she had no notice of. Her eyes still locked with his, her hands resting on his shoulders.

A sudden stop as her back connected with a wall, and a smile on his lips as he pressed against her effectively trapping her there.

Slowly, so slowly, he lowered his lips hers. A low moan escaped her mouth, she was shocked at her inability to maintain control over her voice.

With one hand on the side of her face and the other holding her between him and the wall he claimed her mouth.

An explosion of the senses took over her mind. She could focus on nothing but the feel of his lips on hers, and his hands on her body.

She lifted one hand to tangle in his hair as the other grabbed a fist full of his shirt, holding him against her. She lightly bit his lower lip eliciting a low moan from him which seemed to fuel him all the more.

His hands started roaming all over, memorizing every curve. Her hangs mimicking his, roaming his firm chest, strong shoulders and even venturing to grasp his bum.  
Once quick squeeze from her and both his hands were on her bottom, lifting her higher against the wall.  
She wrapped her legs around his waist as he attacked her neck. Nipping and licking and kissing. It was all so much, so fast. She could barely catch her breath before he was stealing it away again.

Gasping she sat up in bed, the room was dark, the light of dawn barely visible on the horizon. It was a dream, it was all just a dream.

Her body was still aflame where Remus/Moony had touched and kissed her.

"Wow." She breathed out.

"_You're telling me."_ Sirens barely perceptible voice said.

* * *

There it is. Hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry! I haven't forgotten about it! I moved and then had to set up the net again and all that jazz. I'm back!

Sorry for the short length, but hopefully it tides you over.

* * *

The sun broke through the grey clouds in streaks of light, spotting the land with bright polka dots among a canvas of green.

Hermione and Remus stood on the front steps of the castle getting ready to leave.

"I believe I'm ready, I haven't left anything behind. If I have I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will send anything I may have left." Hermione said looking through her traveling bag.  
She didn't have much with her because she borrowed books from the library during her stay and only used a few changes of cloths for the short time she was actually conscious.

"You'll be staying at the Weasley's for the next week or so, just in case something unexpected happens with your leg. It's also so that you're not alone before and after your first change." Remus explained as they walked towards the gate to the apparition point.

"Three more nights, then...." Hermione said.

Remus didn't need to ask what she was talking about, he already knew. He could only imagine what was going through her mind. Was she thinking about this with a scientific approach, was she quietly panicking in her mind, was she hoping for the best, did she have an opinion at all or was she pushing it out of her thoughts.

"Well, you'll be staying at the burrow tonight and tomorrow, then the next night we will both be back here. I know the full moon won't be till the night after, but this will be to familiarize you with the whole process a little more. I'll show you where we'll be staying and I'll help you through whatever changes you might be experiencing that night. Even though it might be the night before the full moon you will experience preliminary effects. You might find yourself a little more aggressive, or you might not be able to control your reactions to various stimuli. This is just a precaution to prevent you from doing something you might regret." Remus said

"Regret!" Hermione said shocked! "Will I hurt someone?"

"No, no no." Remus said quickly. "I'm terribly sorry, I should have clarified. The aggression will be more of an emotional aggression, not physical. You may feel very emotional. You might get upset or frustrated at the smallest thing. You might get very angry with someone; you may even break something without understanding your new strength. Simply slamming a door could break it from its hinges. Stomping up the stairs may break the floor boards. It could also be something else; you might be very hungry for rare meat. You wouldn't care at the time, but you might be embarrassed the next day that you tore into a raw piece of meat with your teeth in front of everyone."

"I understand, I guess a stone building would be the safest place." Hermione sighed.

Remus put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's only this once. The first time is always the hardest because you don't know what to expect. I'm sure you'll be perfectly fine."

He pulled her into a hug and rested his head on hers.

"I just feel so, helpless. I have only a theoretical idea of what I'm doing. You've been wonderful, but there is still no definitive idea of what my experience will be like." Hermione said as she rested her head on his chest. She heaved a sigh then stood up tall.

"I can do this. I'm not the first, and I won't be the last. I have you here to help me, with all this support it's silly to fret."

Remus smiled at her, she never did let anything get to her for very long. He was always so impressed by her optimistic attitude, it must have been how she fared the war so well.

"Shall we be off?" He ask.

"Yes, I'm ready." She replied.

With that they disappeared with a pop.

* * *

Once again sorry it's short!


	9. Chapter 9

Let me give out a resounding ZOMG! It's been sooo long! I know. I'm sorry! But here is an update! *cheers all around*

Disclaimer: As per usual I own nothing aside from the plot

* * *

The night was warm as a calm breeze blew around the castle.

The moon shone down on the ground giving the world a ethereal glow.

Hermione sat in a window sill in the library, Remus was near by reading in a chair.

Neither was saying very much, the occasional comment and a comfortable silence.

The few days she spent at the burrow were gone in a flash. Molly tried to keep her so busy that it felt like almost no time had passed at all. Her days were filled with cleaning the burrow, helping in the garden and anything else Molly could think of.

Molly meant well, she had prescribed Hermione the same treatment she used herself when she was trying not to focus on something, stay busy.

All the tasks in the world won't help at night though, alone in her room Hermione was left to her thoughts. Would it hurt? Would she stay conscious? Would she still remember who she was? Of course she knew the answers to all these questions, but it's not the same as when you're researching for an essay. Now she was going to experience it. Were the books true? There were already a few things not mentioned in anything she'd read before, what if there were also false facts?

Remus had been wonderful, answering all her questions and being fully truthful. There were still questions she was afraid to ask though. All in due time though.

"It's strange," she said quietly, "I've always felt some connection to the moon, to the night."

She was looking up into the night sky, the moonlight highlighting her newly amber eyes.

In a tank top and shorts she looked more like a teenager set for summer vacation. She had to wear these clothes because she accidentally ruined two shirts and a pair of pants with her strong sharp nails. One of a few side effects of 'the night before the full moon'.

Remus stayed silent as she spoke, understanding she walk half talking to him half herself.

"I remember being young, thinking how romantic stories of werewolves and vampires sounded. I'd hoped that maybe my destiny held something important, connected to the moon. Maybe I'd fall in love with a beautiful vampire, he'd change me and we'd dance by the moonlight forever and sleep by the daylight together. Or maybe I'd fall in love with a tortured werewolf. We'd run away and start a new life together because his pack leader didn't' trust me and my father thought he wasn't a nice boy.

Maybe I was really a Princess of people who loved and worshiped the moon. One day they would come retrieve me when I reached a certain age and reunite me with my family. My parents had to hide me with a nice couple because war or something horrible had made it too dangerous for them to keep me.

Maybe I would become a super hero, fighting by the light of the moon to keep people safe. All manner of stories were in my head, but none compare to this truth."

Remus stood to move beside her, planning his hand on her shoulder she said softly.

"We all have fantastic dreams when we are young. I as well loved the moon as a child. Maybe fate has it's own way of preparing those who are to be changed."

Hermione leaned into his touch and look up at him.

"Fate?" she asked. "Do you really believe such a thing?"

Her tone was honest, hopeful. Nothing was mocking or judgmental about it.

"Yes I do." He looked into her eyes with certainty.

"Is it so hard to believe? We do magic everyday. There is still so much we don't understand. Fate, to me, is far simpler to understand then magic."

Moving his hand to her cheek he continued. "What else could have brought us together?" love in his eyes.

"_You and I were destined to meet. From the moment you were born, as was I" _Siren said._ "I could feel people becoming werewolves all around me, but I didn't feel the need to join with any of them. I was waiting."_

"Waiting?" Hermione asked out loud without realizing it.

"_Yes. I was so lonely, but none of them felt right. Once you were bitten I knew right away. I felt a joy and call so strong! It also hurt me to know your pain. The moment I entered your mind I knew I found my match. I was waiting for you!" _she answered.

"Siren believes in fate too." Hermione relayed. "She says we were born at the same time and she was waiting for me. I guess maybe I always knew as well, I always felt like something was missing."

Remus smiled "Moony has often said that I was that only human he could bond with. When I was bitten he said it was no choice as to whether he should enter my mind."

The two sat and talked some more as the night went on until neither could stay awake much longer.

"I have something to give you. It'll help while you sleep." Remus said as they both were making either way to their Hogwarts apartment.

"I have it in my room. I'll be just a moment."

Entering the apartment Hermione waited in the living area as Remus went to his room.

Coming out he had a small package that he then handed to her.

Weighing it in her hand it wasn't very heavy at all. Opening the folded brown paper she saw a pair of new dragon hide gloves.

"It may be a little uncomfortable, but if you wear them while you sleep it should spare your sheets and pillows from being shredded." He said.

"Thank you Remus. They're wonderful." Hermione smiled at him. Who else would have thought of such a gift? Part of the reason she stayed up so late was because she worried for her bed sheets and anything else she might claw at in her sleep. What if she got an itch somewhere?

"I'll sleep much better with one less thing on my mind." She hugged him.

There they stood content in each others arms. For a brief moment both were able to forget everything else and just enjoy the feeling of being loved.

Finally they broke apart and went to their separate rooms.

* * *

There we go! an update! oh the joyous update! Please.... don't throw tomatoes at me! I know it took a while!


	10. Chapter 10

Wooow, long chapter. Think of it as me making for up taking so long to update? haha.  
Gets pretty steamy. Had to change the rating to M thanks to this lovely chapter.

SO! If you don't like sex scenes, maybe quickly scroll through it?

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not my characters, I just own the plot!

* * *

Remus settled into bed for the night trying to make himself as comfortable as possible in spite of pre-moon changes. He could hear Hermione quietly grumbling about stupid slippers in her own room and hear the sheets getting tangled up as she moved. Finally he heard her calm down and eventually fall asleep.

Laying there he listened to her even breathing finding it rather calming.

_"You know."_ Moony started talking. _"If she were to be having a little solo fun, you'd be able to hear everything."_

"Well she isn't, and I would do my best to give her privacy. Why must everything be about sex with you?" Remus replied in his own thoughts.

"_Because it is, what else am I going to entertain myself with? Your day?" _Moony grumbled_ "I'm sorry if I don't find books on theoretical magic as fascinating as you do. You realize it will come to that though. Tomorrow night we will have her."  
_

"Have her, absolutely not! It's Hermione's choice as to whether or not she will have sex with any one. Let alone us, I mean me." Remus insisted.

"_You can't fight instinct, Remus. Her wolf will react with instinct just as I will, the fertile moon can not be ignored. But she knows nothing about that does she! You just 'happened' to forget that tidbit of information didn't you?" _Moony mocked him.

"I didn't want her to feel overwhelmed; she has enough to worry about already. Besides, her own wolf will probably have an idea about it right? She's probably told her about it already." Remus defended himself.

"_Right, the wolf who she can share less then a minute's conversation with before she disappears to the recesses of her mind until they fully join on the first full moon. Yes, I'm sure she was quite eager to explain that in their first conversations. Hermione acts no different from before, SO unless she is fully unconcerned with uncontrolled animalistic sex, she has no idea."_ Moony laughed at his human companion as Remus attempted to roll over and ignore him.  
_"You realize you can't roll over from a voice in your head?" _Moony asked.  
Remus stayed silent. _"Fine then, be that way."_

Remus knew that you couldn't in fact turn your back on the voice in your head, but it helped him focus on ignoring Moony. Kind of like practicing spell movements with a twig, it won't work but it keeps you in the right frame of mind.

Later that night Remus woke up needing to use the washroom. With groggy eyes and lethargic limbs up he rose to make his way down the hall. He didn't bother to turn the light on, he knew his way around. Finishing his business he washed his hands and turned to go back to his room.

Halfway to his room he bumped into something soft and shapely. "Merlin, Sorry Hermione. Didn't think anyone else would be up, went to use the loo."

Hermione didn't say anything in the darkness. Remus felt her arms snake up around his neck and pull him down for a kiss. Long and languid, he wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't complaining but this was nothing like Hermione usually is, was she sleep walking?

He felt her reach up on her toes and whisper in his ear. "Hermione's not in right now."

"Siren." Remus said it more as a statement then a question.  
"Mmmm, yes it's Siren. I'm calling to you, will you come?" He felt her tugging him towards Hermione's room.

"Siren, I'm sorry. I can't do this, Hermione isn't in control right now. I don't want take advantage of you or her."

"That's quite alright Remus, because I know of someone who will." She purred, "Moooooooonnnny come out and, play."

Suddenly Remus' stature changed from unsure and sleepy to full height and he had Siren pinned to the wall.  
"You wanted me cub?" he growled into her neck, making small bite marks on her skin.

Before he could say anything else Moony found himself pressed against the wall behind him as Siren pressed herself against his body.

"You will not dominate me so easily." Sirens breathy voice filled his ears. "I plan on having my own fun as well tonight."

Then she sprung down the hall into Hermione's room.

Moony followed fast on her trail but entered an empty room.  
Before he had a chance to turn around he was tackled to the bed in front of him.  
Rolling over he saw an almost naked Siren on top of him in only a bra and panties.

"You're fast." He commented

"I know what I want." She said ripping his shirt open.

"Remus won't be happy with his torn shirt." Moony said not really paying attention to the shirt.

"Remus isn't here is he?" She said as she moved her hands to his pants.

Soon they were both on the bed in only their underwear. Moony still on his back and Siren standing between his leg as they hung over the edge.

"So brave leader, what would you have me do." She purred to him as she knelt down near the bed, slowly sliding his briefs off releasing his member.

"I think this is heading in the right direction already." Moody said propping himself up on his elbows.

"I don't." Siren said as she hopped onto the bed and straddled him, her bum pressed up against his erection as he felt the silk of her black panties on his shaft.

"What?" Moony didn't know what had changed, he thought he was going to get a blowjob, apparently he was mistaken. Oh well go with the flow as people say.  
Reaching up to play with her breasts his hands were slapped away.

"Who said you were allowed to touch? I told you, I was going to have my own fun as well tonight." She said as she slowly started to rock her hips.

Reaching behind she undid her bra and slowly lowered one strap then the other.  
Moony upset at being slapped quickly forgot watching her movement mesmerized. Soon the straps weren't even around her arms, but she still held the bra in place.

Moving off him she lay on the bed, bra in place, sitting up he looked down on her.  
"You may remove my bra." She said. "But," she cut him off as he started moving, "using only your teeth."

Moony bent over her body as he held his head near the valley between her breasts, licking a trail over one breast he moved the fabric aside. He heard her moan as he sucked on her nipple licking its rosy bud. Taking his tongue to her other breast he gave it the same treatment until he finally lifted the bra off with his teeth and dropped it in his hands.

"Now," she continued, "You may remove my panties in the same fashion."

Keeping his eyes locked on hers he shimmied down the bed towards her hips. Taking a piece of the fabric in his mouth he barely lowered it on one side, them moved to the other and did the same.

Spreading her legs slightly he placed his face near her apex and slid the fabric aside with his tongue and slowly licked her core. Then he moved the fabric to the other side and repeated the action, causing her to shudder and let out a sigh.

Hooking the fabric with his tongue he drew it to his mouth and grabbed with his teeth, and gave a small tug.

Kissing the inside of her thigh he made a trail with his tongue over to her hip again, slowly pulling the fabric down with his teeth, licking a trail to the other hip and doing it again.

Moving between her legs once more he licked and kissed his way around.

Repeating those three steps, slowly driving Siren crazy with his actions.

When her panties were low enough he employed his chin to push the fabric down but never actually removed it as he pleasured her with his mouth.

Wanting more Siren pushed it down the rest of the way herself and straddled him again.

Hovering just above him she looked straight into his eyes and then slowly slide down engulfing his entire length. Setting a pace they moved as one, up and down, moaning at the feeling.

Moving her hips faster Siren said "So are you going to be my master, mate? Are you going to dominate this, mate?" Punctuating the word mate with a fast, hard thrust. "Come on, show me what you've got baby."

Grabbing her arms Moony flipped them over so he could pin her down.  
"Oh I'll show you what I've got" He growled in her ear as he pistoned in and out of her.  
Pinning her arms above her head with one hand he attacked her breasts biting and sucking, marking them as his own, his other hand roughly rubbing her clit.

Moans and cries echoed against the stone walls and they both climbed higher and higher.

Letting her arms lose he sat up straight and pulled her over to the side of the bed and flipped her on her stomach. Leaning over the bed he took her from behind claiming her body. Not being the passive partner Siren also pressed against him matching trust for thrust.

Pushing him back she stood up and pushed him against the wall, wrapping one leg around him and sliding him inside her again, her hands on either side of his head as she held him in place. Her mouth on his neck, biting and licking causing him to moan with pleasure.

For a few more moments they stood like then until Moony took hold of her hips and lifted her up so she had to wrap both legs around to keep from falling.

Then she was the one pressed against the wall as his thrusts kept her pinned in place.

Both getting closer to final climax she clenched her sleeve as her nails left trails of red down his back, his thrusts becoming erratic and hurried as her release began to cause his own.

With one final thrust he let loose the pressure and they both slowly slid to the ground.

Breathing heavily neither moved for a moment, Siren resting against the wall and Moony against Siren.  
Standing up Moony gathered Siren in his arms and went back to the bed, lifting the sheets they both tucked in and fell into a deep sleep.

That morning Remus woke up incredibly rested, but also feeling strange. His back hurt, almost as though he ran through dense bush without a shirt on, the sheets felt different and his bed less firm.

Opening his eyes he realized he wasn't in his own room, bolting up he looked down and realized Hermione was beside him naked. It didn't take long for him to notice his own nakedness before Hermione rolled over in her sleep and her arm stretched out to rest her hand on his groin.

Slowly he grabbed her hand, trying to be careful not to wake her up when she gave a small sleepy moan and opened her eyes.

"Remus what are you doing!?" she shouted as it seemed he was placing her hand on himself instead of moving it away.

"Hermione it's not what it looks like!" Remus said covering himself up as she pulled her arm away.

"Last night when I went to use the washroom I guess Siren found she was able to control your body, like Moony is sometimes apt to do with me." He cleared his throat. "Well, she was feeling rather, amorous. I said I couldn't do that, take advantage of her or you. I think Moony didn't agree though. I'm sorry! I wasn't able to stop him!" he tried to make her understand.

Hermione pulled the sheets a bit higher and asked, "Will this be a common occurrence during each full moon?"

Remus closed his eyes and said, "I don't know."

Opening them again he found himself in his own room, it wasn't morning. Looking down he saw he was wearing his sleep cloths, it had only been two hours since he had been to bed.

"It was a dream" he said to himself.  
_"And what a dream!"_ Moony added in.

"I hope the morning after the full moon isn't awkward like that." Remus worried.

"_But you don't mind if the night of the full moon is hot like that?"_ Moony said hopefully.

"Yes, I'll mind! I mean, if it happens then I won't object. It's not all about sex you know! This is serious, what if Hermione doesn't want that?" Remus replied.

"_Didn't look like she minded in the dream. I think she really enjoyed it. I don't like how she commanded me though, I wouldn't listen like a pup. She's the cub here, not I. I'd be the one in charge the whole way."_ Moony said, slightly upset with how dream Moony let Siren be in charge. _"I would have laid her out in the hall, damn the bedroom. I'd show her what it's like to really be in charge!"_

"I doubt you'll have any better luck dominating Siren as any man would Hermione. I think that's why she was like that in my dream. I already know she's going to be a strong one. Never know, you might like it Moony." He said.

Just then he heard Hermione let out a low moan from her room.

"_Think maybe she's having the same dream? That was quite the moan."_ Moony said as images of Hermione/Siren riding him came to mind from the dream. _"Maybe we should go find out, make our little dream a reality."_

"Absolutely not, we will stay right here. I mean I will stay right here and you will mind your own business. That would be a total breach of privacy to walk in while she sleeps."

"_Quit being such a 'gentleman'." _Moony complained _"You know those dreams were only a nice long unedited version of all the tasty little thoughts you've been having lately."_

"To think is one thing, to act is another." Remus replied lieing back down and rolling to his side. "Completely different."

As he was slowly drifting off he heard Hermione whisper his name in her sleep.

* * *

There you go! I hope you liked it! It may seem hurried and crazy but I think that's what crazy sex between two dominate body snatching werewolves would be like. lol

Please review! Click that little button and let me know what you think! I love reviews and I almost always reply to all my reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

It's been so long!!! I can't promise it won't be a while till the next update, what I CAN promise is that I'm not abandoning this.

Hopefully this chapter makes up for my horrible updating schedule.

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by JK, not me.

* * *

Hermione sat at the window scowling, the sun was too bright. Why the hell did those birds have to be so loud. What kind of bird sings for that long.  
She was in a foul mood and saw fit to take it out how she pleased. Remus was already giving her a wide birth from earlier interaction with her that day.  
**  
*flashback***  
"How'd you sleep?" Remus asked cheerfully as he ate his breakfast.  
"How'd I sleep? How the bloody hell do you think I slept! I was wearing shoes and gloves! The damn slippers fell off in the middle of the night and now my sheets are ruined!" Hermione yelled at him. "My favourite bloody sheets are torn to bloody shreds and you ask me how I slept?! Sod off and mind your own damn business!"  
Then she stood up and stomped away.

That was an hour ago now, and her mood still hadn't evened out. She was just so angry, she couldn't figure out why.  
They really weren't her favourite sheets, she just wanted something to yell about. Why had she said that? Oh well, he shouldn't have bothered her.  
"What did he say again?" She asked herself. "He asked how I had slept." She paused. "Really? Wow. Maybe I should apologize. That was really uncalled for."  
Still fighting the feeling that Remus deserved it, the logical part of Hermione finally won out and she got up to find Remus.

She found him in their shared apartment while they were at Hogwarts. He was sitting in the living room reading a book when she sat on the opposite side of the couch.

Looking up he asked "Feeling better?"  
"No." She spat out. "ugh, sorry. I'm just so angry, I don't know why. I actually came to apologize for earlier today. I really shouldn't have tore into you like that." She clenched her fists into the fabric of her pants when she finished speaking fighting a rush of annoyance.

"It's alright." Remus said, "I'm prepared for any mood swings you may be experiencing today. I think you appreciate the solitude of Hogwarts a little more now."

"I can't imagine how horrible I'd feel if I'd treated Molly like this." Hermione moved closer to Remus and grabbed his arm. "I won't always be like this will I?" she asked with genuine concern on her face.

Remus felt her small hands holding onto him and fought the rush of blood that wanted to migrate elsewhere.

Taking a moment to answer he settled himself and looked at her. "You don't need to worry. It be easier with time, each month you will gain more control of your emotions. You'll still feel them, but you'll be able to keep them in check." _Unless some barely clothed witch rubs up against you._"Stop that!" He thought, "She did nothing of the sort." He countered Moony.

Although it was true, she did not rub against him, Hermione's thin sleeping clothes were not an unpleasant site. Remembering her voice drifting to his ears the night before he started to feel a little warm.

"Well!" He stood up quickly pulling Hermione to stand as well. "I should show you where we will be tonight." As he led the way towards then through his room to a door in the corner.

Hermione took the quick opportunity to look around. It was sparse, a few books here and there, a shaving kit on the dresser and a basket with dirty laundry at the foot of the bed. The whole room smelled of him. It was warm, spicy, earthy. There was a new scent that caught her notice as they passed the bed. Strong, something she'd never smelled before. It was musky, erotic, arousing, it was coming from...."Oh Merlin." Hermione thought to herself, "It's coming from his bed! Am I being turned on by his..., he must have last night..." She blushed at the thought of Remus masturbating right next to where she was standing. She realized that Remus was talking to her, and looked up from the floor.  
"Sorry Remus, yes?" She looked at him, a cloud of pheromones attempting to fog her mind.

"I was explaining the door." He said, "Are you alright? You're usually more attentive. Are you feeling unwell?" He looked at her flushed face and unfocused eyes.

She looked at him a little longer, then shook her head clear. "Sorry I was distracted for a moment. Please continue." She smiled.

"As I was saying, the doors are charmed to let only bipedal creatures through, so when we are in wolf form it won't open. It's also re-enforced to be strong enough to withstand battering if we decided to try and break free." He opened the door and let her in. There was a matrice on the floor and the roof was charmed like the great hall ceiling.

"I find that it helped me relax to watch the stars." Remus said when he noticed Hermione looking up.

"So we'll both be in here then?" Hermione asked, walking over to the matrice and sitting down.

"Yes, it's safest that way. It will help you stay calm and we'll be able to keep each other company." He said joining her in sitting.

"Is it always this chilly?" She cuddled to him for warmth.

"Yes, I found that if it was kept just slightly cooler I was able to relax easier, must be the fur. This matrice is for sleeping, and for changing back into a human." He patted the soft bed. "It's been charmed to survive anything and still remain soft and comfortable."

Remus noticed that Hermiones nipples had started to show through the thin fabric, he tried to be descrete as he put his arm around to and brushed his finger tips along the side of her breast.

Hermione shivered at the contact, once again remembering the heady sent that she had noticed coming from his bed. It was like a switch was flipped and suddenly all she wanted was to have him touch her again.

Remus tried to control his impulses as he felt her tremble, the blood rushed to his member at the thought of making her tremble again and again. He slowly started to rub her arm, his fingers ghosting along her breast as it moved.

"We'll come in here tonight after supper. It might seem odd but the experience is better on a full stomach. Remember to take a change of clothes. We'll be able to repair the clothes your bring, but it's best to have something to change into right away." He looked down at her.

"So we'll wake up naked then." Hermione said, "I guess I hadn't thought of that." Hermione wasn't opposed to seeing Remus naked. In fact she looked forward to it, would anything happen maybe? Would he touch her more like this? Well this wasn't much but it could be so much more.

She couldn't understand where this bold streak was coming from, it's got to be the moon. So, what if she were to act on it? Would it be so bad, she could always blaim it on the moon. She turned into him and pressed her chest against him while resting her head near his neck.

"Remus." She said quietly, "You'll protect me right?" She nuzzled his neck. "I'm so nervous, I don't know what to expect."

"Of course" He held her closer. "You have nothing to worry about with me here." _You realize what the little minx is doing don't you? _She's nervous, it's nothing. _Yes of course, her arousal is nothing as well. Just smell her!_

Taking control Moony reached up and tipped up Hermione's face towards his own, and looked into her eyes.

Hermione looked into amber eyes, "Moony" she realized.

"Yes," he replied "It's me" He kissed her.

Hermione melted into the kiss, conflicted over kissing Moony through Remus' body while Remus may be watching in the background.

"You'll be mine, he'll see." Moony said after he pulled away.

Hermione stared as his eyes went from the amber of Moony back to the warm brown of Remus.

"Hermione I'm sorry, sometimes he pops out like that close to the moon." Remus tried to apologise.

Hermione held her finger up to his lips and moved to straddle his lap. Leaning in she ghosted her lips against his then pushed her body against him forcing him to the bed in a passionate kiss.

Pulling back slightly she said "No," in a breathy voice "He'll be mine." Confused Remus opened his eyes as Hermione's eyes went from amber to honey brown.

"Siren." He whispered.

Hermione's eyes widened at their new position. "Remus, she did it to! It was amazing. It felt like was watching a movie." She said excitedly.

"You didn't mind?" He asked.

"No, I rather enjoyed it." She said quietly.

Neither made any action to move, until finally she leaned down again and kiss him

This time it was her, this time it was him. It was soft and tentative at first. Like they were exploring a delicate treasure.

Eventually it got more heated, neither could tell who started it but hands were everywhere.

His hands were on her breasts, her hands were in his hair, his hands were on her stomach, her hands were tugging his shirt, his hands were under her bra, her hands were removing his robe.

A fumble here and a fumble there buttons were popped and hair may have been pulled. It didn't matter though.

She slammed Remus into the bed and ground into his groin as she kissed his neck. Moaning at the sudden aggression Remus held her hips as she moved. Amber eyes flashed brown as Hermione sat up to remove her shirt.

Suddenly she was fulled onto his lap as he began to lick and nibble at her breasts, leaving love bites all over. Looking down as he pulled one pink nipple in her mouth he saw his amber eyes flash with passion.

Her amber eyes flared as she pulled his underwear off exposing his erection to her as she make quick work of removing her already torn pants. His brown eyes focused on her pussy as she slowly lowered herself onto him and began to move up and down.

Her brown eyes looked into his as she changed the pace from fast to slow, trying to prolong the contact.

Eyes flashing amber as he flipped her over pulling her legs over his shoulder while he drove into her again and again. Nibbling her neck the whole time.

She set the pace to her liking biting down on his neck and holding him with her arms as she controlled him from the bottom. Flipping them over she trust her chest into his face as she held him down by the shoulders.

Brown eyes met brown as he sat up and held her on his lap, moving as one they climaxed together.

Finally lying down they cuddled together and fell asleep, napping until supper time.

Hermione woke up feeling fabulous, it was the best sleep she had had in a long time. Cuddling into Remus warm she revelled in the glow.

It was amazing, she wasn't sure how much of it she actually experienced first hand, but it was the best sex of her life.

Remus moved a bit beside her and open his eyes. "Hi." She said and smiled.

"Hi yourself." He replied pulling her in for a hug. "Well, I can say I've never experienced anything like that before." he said after a few moment.

"Really? I would have though, well not that you do this a lot, if you do it's alright. It's none of my business what you did in the past. but I would have thought Moony had joined in before. He was rather," she paused, "Vigorous."

"No," He chuckled, "Moony has never done that before. I didn't have many relationships. He never liked many people. Siren was rather, vigorous as well."

Hermioned buried her face into his chest, "She was wasn't she?"

"So," she asked, "Is it going to be like this every month?"

Remus stiffened noticeably.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Hermione said worried.

"No, you didn't say anything wrong." Remus answered, "I just failed to fully explain tonight to you. You'll feel moody, you can be aggressive, sad, aroused or happy."

"Remus we've been over that before." Hermione stated.

"But what I forgot to mention is that, twice a year there is a special moon." Remus paused, "A mating moon."

Hermione was silent.

"The effects can mean one is more frisky." Remus said.

"Why does this sound like there is a problem involved." Hermione said slowly.

"It also means that this is the time you're most fertile." Remus turned to look at her. "Hermione, I may have just gotten you pregnant."

* * *

Well there you have it! Another chapter and another scene.

If you notice I didn't use names, mainly cause you couldn't always tell who was who. There were hints though throughout.

Please review! Let me know what you think! Thanks again!


	12. Chapter 12

Second last chapter! This one then an Epilogue. I'm sorry that it took so long, thank you for sticking with me! Here's your chapter!

* * *

Hermione sat staring at her plate, not quite sure what to do. She knew she should probably eat something so that her first transformation went smoothly, but she was in too much shock.

Pregnant.

She might be pregnant.

The words echoed through her head over and over. Pregnant, expecting, with child, and various other descriptions were feeling them self out.

_"He knew? He **knew **and he didn't even tell me!"_ Anger started to bubbled to the surface.

_"Why didn't he tell me?"_ Her mood changed rapidly to upset dejection. _"He doesn't think I can handle it."_

_"The smarmy bastard thinks he'll be** my** leader!"_ indignation roared in her head.

_"He was so nice to try and help relieve the stress of this already unusual situation." _She smiled to herself, beaming at the thought of his consideration.

"Aaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" She shouted out loud. "I'm sick of these mood swings! One moment I'm ready to kill you because you failed to mention the importance of this month! The next moment I'm ready to cry or eternally grateful to you because you withheld it."

Remus was slouched in his chair, feeling guilty about his decision not to tell her sooner.

"Why Remus? Why!? It was my right to know." Hermione sighed in an upset tone.

"I truly am sorry Hermione, I know I should have told you sooner. I was nervous that you would either be repulsed by the thought of sleeping with me, or you would avoid me all together because you were embarrassed or maybe I wouldn't be ready for what it actually meant. In the end I should have told you, I shouldn't have kept it from you. I don't know how I'm going to make it up to you." Remus apologized.

"I've said it before Remus, I'm not some flippant female. I can handle whatever you have to give me. Obviously I'm not repulsed by you. We are in a relationship after all." she said strongly.

They were both silent for a while.

"I don't want to be upset with you, what's done is done. I know and that's all that matters now." She got up and moved to sit beside him. "I just need to know that you'll be honest with me."

"I'm sorry," He repeated, "I promise. I won't withhold anything important from you again." Remus took her hand in his. "This is all so new to me as well, I haven't had much meaningful experience with another wolf let alone another woman."

"We'll figure this out together." She said and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"You better hurry and eat. We have five minutes before we have to leave for the room." Remus said looking out the window.

"Lets do this." Hermione said drinking her wolfsbane in one gulp.

Feeling much better Hermione was finally able to finish her supper.

----------

Remus stood in the doorway as he waited for Hermione to come from her room with her morning bundle. His bundle was already placed on the high shelf in the corner of the transformation room. It was just their change of clothes for the next morning.

She entered his room and he could feel the nervous tension ripple off her.

"It'll be OK love." He gave her a small reassuring hug. "It's not as bad as it seems. Relax into it, treat it like slipping under the water of a pond. Slide in and close your eyes. It'll be over before you know it. If you fight it, then it will hurt."

Hermione's eyes went wide as he said it.

"Don't worry, just remember to breath and relax. Let it do it's thing and you'll be finished in no time." he held her shoulders and looked into her eyes as he spoke.

Closing the door behind them Hermione walked over and placed her bundle on the shelf next to Remus's.

"Ok, breath, relax, float." Hermione said quietly to herself as she sat on the bed.

Remus sat beside her and held his arm around her shoulders.

"I want you to forget everything you remember from my past. All the sickly months, all the weak day afters, all the aged features. Look at me." He tilted her chin. "I look nothing like I did before you were bit. If you let it, it doesn't have to wear you out. Don't fight the change, don't fight Sirens curiosity at life, don't hate yourself." He was almost pleading.

He could see Hermione looking at him, deep in though. She held her one thumbnail in her teeth as she tilted her head and looked him over. Understanding and acceptance formed on her face as she said, "Yes Remus. I trust you. I've seen how much you've changed this past short while. Even approaching the full moon you were no where as stressed as you were all those years before. I'll be fine." She smiled.

Her face filled with wonder as she felt the call of the moon for the very first time. "It's time." she whispered.

Remus nodded and move to the other end of the room to give them both room.

"Don't worry, it's just we'll be rather large. I want to make sure you have enough room." He said to her questioning face when he left her side.

It started out as a small itch on her back, turned into a tingle, and then a jolt of electricity.  
Never actually unpleasant, but surprising none the less.  
Remus heard a gasp as Hermione's body arched backwards just before his own did the same.

A tickle all over and then fur sprouted where once was soft skin. Uncomfortable sensations as bone bend against itself to make paws and legs. Muscles popping and stretching growing and stretching where there was no form before.  
A strange haze covered the mind in a nature produced protection so that the human doesn't panic and hurt themselves during the change.

Remus heard a small moan of confusion. As he got to his feet and stretched out his back. Looking over he saw Hermione, well what was once Hermione.  
The tawny she-wolf was still lying on the floor. Head up looking around in mild confusion.

"Are you alright love, transformation went alright?" Remus asked, although no human words were uttered.

The wolves eyes went wide. "You can talk to me?" Came Hermione's confused yelp. "I can talk to you!" She finished with joy.

"Of course, how else do you think padfoot and prongs were able to come out and play with me. Although they played with Moony more often then not." Remus replied. "Try standing."

Hermione wobbled a little unused to the strange structure of her new legs. Finally she was up, in a crouching position but up for the most part. Finally with one final heave she was standing fully up.  
Looking down in wonder she moved her two front paws marveling at the feeling. Taking a few tentative steps she started moving around the room, only tripping on her feet once.

"You learn fast." Remus said with smile to his voice.

"It's not to hard to figure out, I don't think I'll be chasing any squirrels soon but it'll do for now." Hermione said matter of factly.

"Chasing squirrels?" Remus asked

"I did say that didn't I?" Hermione said amused. "It just seems like a really fun thing to do."

"That would be Sirens influence on you. She will make a full appearance eventually. She may just be giving you time to get used to your new form." Remus padded over to her and licked her face.

"Lets see how well you're really doing with your new legs." Remus said biting her tail playfully and jumping away.

They played that and other games of pounce for quite a while before they were very tired.

Hermione was the picture of contentment snuggled next to Remus on the bed.

With one small stretch her voice changed to a soft confidence. "When will Moony come out? Not that I mind your company Remus, I would like to talk with him tonight as well." Siren asked.

"Oh, not to long I supposed." Remus replied, "Especially now that you're along."

The tilt of his head changed to a self assured confidence, bordering on arrogance. "You were calling pup?" Moony's rough timber rolled out.

"I am no more a pup then you are. I was just curious if you were any different as a wolf then when human." Siren said.

Getting up she moved to look around the room. "It's too small." She complained.

"I've been trying to convince him to let us outside. Keeps saying it's to much of a risk right now." Moony grumbled.

"Well obviously there is no such risk anymore, Hermione and I are quite adjusted. Even if it's only the first moon." Siren sighed looking at the false sky wishing it weren't an illusion. "It's still a very nice view though."

Suddenly she was tackled to the floor as she saw Moony jump away and bound to the other side of the room. Never one to back down on a challenge she jumped up and they played for the rest of the night.

Their time together was slowly coming to an end as Moony and Siren were relaxing on the bed waiting for morning to arrive.

Moony stood over Siren and started to nudge her ear and neck suggestively, nipping on the scruff at the back off her neck.

"No Moony." She said.

"Come on!" he prodded, "We still have plenty of time!"

"No Moony." She said more strongly.

"You can't deny me, not on this moon of moons." Moony said tugging lightly on her ear.

"Oh yes, I can't." Siren replied moving to the other side of the bed.

" Just a little?" He tried to poke his nose at her behind.  
In a flash she had him pinned to the ground by his neck with her teeth.

"I said NO Moony." she growled "I have no need of you for a while yet."

"What do you mean no need of me!?" Moony asked incredulously.

"What other reason would a she-wolf have to refuse a male on the mating moon?" Siren questioned sarcastically looking at him with one eye brown raised.

His eyes widened in understanding. "But, but but! That'll be months! What am I to do in the mean time!?" he whined.

"Watch Remus and Hermione when they are together. You'll have nothing from me." Siren laughed. "Really now, I'm sure you'll be able to take care of yourself."

Moony slumped over and curled up beside her resting his head on her stomach. "This will change our humans lives so much."

With that the two fell asleep and didn't even wake for the transformation back.

As the illusioned sun rose the two lovers slept intertwined with two hands protectively placed on Hermione's tummy.

* * *

The End is near! Or arrived? Depends on how you look at it. Yes there will technically be one more chapter.

Hope you liked it, it wasn't terribly long but all ending have to come sooner or later.

Thanks again, please review! They make me ridiculously happy.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue! A tiny glimpse into the future.

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I've enjoyed receiving them and hope you follow my next stories as well.  
On with the chapter.

* * *

Laughter floated through the window as the sunset slowly sunk into the distance. Remus appeared in the kitchen door carrying a fluff of brown hair over his right shoulder and a squeal of delight under his left arm. "Put us down, put us down, put us down!" Two voices echoed in the room.

Hermione looked up to see Remus placing their two children onto the floor simultaneously kicking his shoes off.

The two giggling children ran over to hug her, looking up at her with bright brown eyes.

"Mummy!" Allen shouted "Papa was chasing us and Petra ran up a tree and she was trying to hide but he still found her and then she screamed and he was trying to jump up and get her but she wasn't far away and he was pretending she was and she jumped down and it was almost as high as I am!!"

"My that was a mouthful" Hermione laughed at the excited six year old.

Eight year old Petra stood beside him laughing at the story.

"Papa couldn't find me right away." She said sure of herself. "I'm really good at hiding."

"Nuh uh!" Allan objected, "I could see you right away! So papa would be able to see you even better!"

"Allan you've always been the best at hide and go seek. Petra, Allan was probably standing in a spot where he could see you better then papa could."

"Time to clean up for dinner." Remus chimed in. "Go wash up and come back down."

The two ran off to wash up.

"How are you my dear?" He gave her a long strong hug.

"Wonderful now." She melted into his embrace. "I think I might be nearing the end of my job."  
She smiled up at him, as his eyes grew wide.

"Really?" He replied shocked. "How much longer do you think?"

"I think about 4 more laws longer. It will still be a fight, but with the rest of them behind us it will be a fight we can win."

Hermione had devoted her time and energy trying to abolish old laws pertaining to "half human or sub human" species. Finally after eight long years and hundreds of meaningless laws werewolves and other magical creatures who had the mental faculties would have the same rights and freedoms of any normal witch or wizard.

"Our children, and others like them, will be able to marry when they want, who they want, get jobs, have time off each month without threat of job loss. They can not be turn away from housing because of who they are, and they will be able to enter into ministry positions if they so aspire." She said with satisfaction.

"Are you really ready to retire?" Remus asked sceptically.

"Of course not!" Hermione laughed "Professor McGonagall said that there was a certain office available for a new Charms Professor next to a certain DADA Professor's office."

"Will you ever slow down?" He smiled at his ever busy wife.

"Only when you do my love only when you do." She answered with a kiss.

The moment of peace was quickly over as Allan and Petra bounded back into the kitchen.

Taking their assigned jobs setting the table and bringing out the food.

Supper was happy and warm,and when it was over the dishes set to cleaning themselves.

Bed time stories were read, monsters under the bed were shoo'd away and hugs and kisses led to sweet dreams.

Setting themselves down for the night Hermione snuggled into Remus and drifted to sleep. Much as they did nine years ago, and the same to follow for years to come.

* * *

DONE! I know it wasn't a terribly long chapter but epilogues usually aren't. Once again, thanks for keeping up and hopefully you stick around when more come later!

Please review!


End file.
